Assasssinos
by Mari e Gih
Summary: Duas garotas conversam inocentemente, ou nem tanto, quando são raptadas por serrial killers de filmes de terror. Eles alegam desejar fazer um ritual para firmar suas imortalidades, mas precisam de sacrifícios. Algum voluntário?


by Giovanna

Um dia comum ? É, acho que sim, ou quase ...

Seus nomes são Giovanna e Mariana, e estavam na casa da avó da segunda . Tudo estava bem, elas estavam sentadas lá fora, em uma banco, observando a fogueira e conversando .

Depois de algumas horas, deu um ventinho.

Mariana se arrepiou .

Um braço se passou por suas costas .

Ela falou:

-TIRA O BRAÇO, GIOVANNA !

E levou sua mão para retirar a outra .

Será que as unhas de Giovanna já tinham ultrapassado os 15cm ? Nah .

-FREDDY ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! LINDOO !

- !

Esse grito não foi de Freddy ao ser abraçado por Mariana, mas foi de Jason ao ser derrubado por Giovanna enquanto ela gritava:

-SEU PRETO, ME SOLTA !

- ! – foi a risada de Mariana .

Elas olharam para os dois malvados de filme de terror e disseram:

-Que isso, uma convenção de assassinos ?

-Não, a gente só queria conhecer vocês - disse Freddy ironicamente – na verdade a gente pretende realizar um ritual para nossa vida eterna e vocês eram as meninas mais próximas – finalizou indiferente, dando de ombros .

-Ah legal, então dois assassinos, sendo um pedófilo, vieram até duas garotas de 13/14 anos pra pedir para elas irem serem sacrificadas em um ritual para sua vida eterna ? Erm, acho que o pai da Moo não vai deixar – disse Giovanna, finalizando com um sorriso .

-Pedófilo ? – perguntou Mariana – Quem é pedófilo ?

-Esse cara aí do seu lado .

-Ah, tudo bem, ele pode .

-Mariana !

-Ah, que foi ? Oolha, uma estrela cadente .

-Nossa, pega a brisa da mina ali no canto !

-Que mina ?

-Nem te conto (66' Ta, parei .

-hihihihihihi

TAPUM !

As duas garotas acordaram em um local escuro e fedido pra cacete . Elas estavam com uma puta dor de cabeça e enxergavam estrelinhas .

-Ah, droga, elas acordaram . Porra, porque 'ce não quis comprar um sonífero que não estava vencido ?

-PORQUE CUSTAVA DOIS REAIS, PORRA !

-HANNIBAL ! MICHAEL !

-PUTA QUE PARIU, OS DOIS SÃO UMAS ANTAS, COM TANTAS GAROTAS POR AÍ, ELES ME ARRANJAM UMAS LOUCAS VICIADAS EM FILME DE TERROR, PUTA MERDA !

-ELES SÃO RETARDADOS, PEGAM UMA GÓTICA QUE ABRAÇOU O KRUEGER (O KRUEGER !) E UMA METALEIRA RETARDADA QUE DERRUBOU O JASON E CHAMOU ELE DE PRETO !

-TÁ CHAMANDO QUEM DE RETARDADA ?

-Ooooooops – eles se entreolharam e Giovanna gritou de novo .

-OU VOCÊS ME SOLTAM DAQUI A-GO-RA OU EU JURO QUE VOU FAZER VOCÊS SE ARREPENDEREM PARA SEMPRE DE SUAS VIDINHAS MISERÁVEIS !

Eles se olharam de novo e soltaram as duas . E então, como já era esperado, Mariana abraçou Hannibal e Giovanna abraçou Michael .

-ME SOLTA, SUA LOCA ! – eles berraram em unanimidade .

-Tá boom, neah ... Mas, falaí, cadê o Jason e o Krueger ? – disse Giovanna – fala . A-GO-RA ! – ela disse, pegando a faca da mão de Michael e colocando no pescoço dele .

-Meu Deeeuus, que que isso ? Tá, tá, tá, tá ! – ele disse, quando ela pressionou a faca em seu pescoço – eles estão lá naquele armazém abandonado (muahahah) . Mas, lembre-se, nunca é bom ameaçar um assassino .

-Tá boom, brigada, muito gentil de sua parte ^^

E então elas saíram andando, no meio da noite, por uma estradinha de terra, para um armazém abandonado sendo balançado pelo vento, com uma tempestade ameaçando chegar, logo ao lado de um local de quebra de ondas na praia, um penhasco de 80m de altura. Inteligentes, não ?

Quando as duas entraram no galpão, um raio clareou tudo, e elas viram. (viram o que, hein ? (66) . Elas viram dois altares, com bacias ao lado para recolherem o sangue, um homem coberto de preto segurando um punhal, e um monte de velas .

-Calminha, meu docinho, não vai doer nadinha . MUAHAHAH – disseram dois homens, de preto também, que colocaram um pano úmido na boca/nariz delas, e as duas desfaleceram .

Depois de 2h, as duas acordaram, amarradas e amordaçadas por cordas, em cima dos dois altares .

-Mas o que ... ? – disseram as duas, com a voz abafada pelas mordaças .

-Shiii, calminha, eu não vou te machucar, eu prometo – disse o mesmo homem coberto de preto que pegara Giovanna, passando a mão enluvada por seu rosto .

-ME-TIRA-DA-QUI-A-GO-RA ! – ela gritou, mesmo com a mordaça .

Os olhos arregalados das duas demonstravam seu medo .

-HAHAHAH, elas já chegaram ! – disse Michael, com a voz arrastada .

Ele se aproximou de Giovanna, e sussurrou em seu ouvido .

-Shiii, eu não disse que nunca é bom ameaçar um assassino ?

-Pelo menos tira essa mordaça ? Eu juro que não grito .

-Hum, Ok .

Quando ele tirou sua mordaça, ela disse, com calma .

-Prestem bem atenção, os dois . Quando eu me soltar, eu vou quebrar o nariz do cara de preto e vou jogar você, querido Michael, do penhasco . – ela disse, em tom de ameaça .

-HAHAHAHAH, como se pudesse – eles riram .

-Mariih, Mariiiih, MARIH ! Você tá legal ?

-Olha, é o Freddy !

-Nãão, Juuuraa ? Cala a boca, Mariana, e só presta atenção, em 10min, eles vão vir nos matar, e aí...

-Matar ? Em 10min ? AH, sim, em 10min vocês serão mortas... Mas eu não disse o que acontecerá em 5min... – disse o de preto .

-Ai Meu Deeeuus ! HEY, mas a maioria dos sacrifícios não tem que ser com virgens ? – pergunta Mariana, distraída.

-Esse não...

-Mariih, Mariih, MARIANA, OLHA PRA MIM FDP ! – grita Giovanna

-Ooi !

-Mariih, a gente tem que sair daqui A-GO-RA e... !

Infelizmente, eles, de novo, deram para elas os soníferos de 10min, e as duas apagaram (denovo) .

Em 10min, as duas acordaram cansadas, com as roupas rasgadas e desnorteadas .

-Mariana ? Mariana ? MARIANA ?

-Que é, porra?

-Shiiu, eles vão matar a gente em menos de 10s, e...

-Pera, como você sabe que horas são ?

-Porque tem um relógio GIGANTE ali no canto .

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, faz sentido...

-Tá, eles estão chegando . Quando eu contar até 3, você sabe o que fazer...

-Eu sei ?

-Sabe .

-Ok, tá bom então, neah...

Do lado esquerdo, o homem de preto com um punhal nas mãos se dirigia a Giovanna, e do lado direito, ninguém menos ninguém mais que Freddy Krueger se dirigia a Mariana . Punhal ? Krueger não precisa de punhal,bgsmeliga .

-1...2...3...AGORA !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, FREDDY! – dá pra imaginar quem gritou, neah?

Com o grito o homem de preto distraiu-se dando a Giovanna uma chance de soltar-se e esconder-se entre o lixo acumulado pelo local abandonado havia anos. Sem ter outra escolha o homem arrancou Mariana de Freddy e colocou o punhal em sua garganta.

- Queridinha... Você não quer ver sua amiga morrer sozinha, não é? Apareça!

- Na verdade ela não ia fazer tanta falta. – diz a voz de Giovanna, antes de todas as luzes do local se apagarem.

Todos ficaram perdidos e Mariana só sentiu um braço puxando-a. quando deu por si, estava fora do local e corria atrás de Giovanna que largara-a para ter melhor mobilidade durante a fuga.

Elas voltaram para a casa da avó de Mariana e qual não foi a surpresa das duas ao perceber que ninguém notara sua ausência?


End file.
